


A Little Birdie Told Me, Part 1

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, DCU (Comics), Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: ff_love, Community: mako_reactor, Crossover, Gen, Gotham City is Terrible, Zack Is Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Zack ends up lost after a mission involving a flash of light. There's worse places to end u- Oh wait, he ended up in Gotham. Never mind then.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	A Little Birdie Told Me, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> DC Comics Crossover. Spoilers for the conclusion of Batman RIP, and the last few issues of Robin and Nightwing. You don't really need to read them to understand what is going on, since Zack is just as confused. Zack is only 16 at this point. (Fits my [](https://mako-reactor.livejournal.com/profile)[mako_reactor](https://mako-reactor.livejournal.com/) claim: #39 Dark.) Worked for [](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/profile)[ff_love](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/)'s 'trip' prompt.

They never told you everything in the military, Zack knew that, but he had not expect them to screw him over completely. Just after his first few mako treatments, too. He had the power of low-ranked SOLDIERs, but not nearly enough training to back that up. Zack, at least, had enough training to not panic, or not let the panic show, anyway.

Zack made an assessment of his surroundings. He was in a dirty alley in a grimy city where the sky is dark and full of smog. Though, after living in Midgar for the past few months, this city was not too bad, if compared. Unfortunately, this city seemed to have more crime then Midgar dared to; ShinRa kept people in line.

“Give me your money,” a voice snarled behind him, a gun clicking the safety off.

Zack turned around slowly, looking pointedly at the man who was wearing a ski mask. “Really?” Zack asked before snatching the gun quickly, dropping it to ground, and smashing it under the heel of his boot. “Are all muggers this ridiculous outside of Midgar?”

The mugger gulped, before turning tail and running, muttering the words 'crazy' and 'meta.' Zack sighed before he heard the mugger fall to the ground outside the alley. Curious, Zack jogged out of the alley to find the man dangling from a street post, with a sign saying 'I'm a mugger, send me to jail.'

Zack chuckled as he saw a dark shadow move away in the corner of his eye. “Hey! Wait!” he shouted after the shadow, about to give chase. “I'm kinda lost...”

When the shadow disappeared, Zack kicked the lamppost, making the man dangling from it groan. “Where the hell am I?” he muttered to himself.

“Gotham City,” a voice answered from above him.

Zack's head snapped up when he saw the shadow from before, though it was obvious now that the shadow was in the shape of a bat. “Okay, never heard of it,” Zack said easily before running back, then jumping to climb up the building to where this bat shadow crouched. “And who or what are you? Some sort of Bat Man?”

The shadow chuckled, a sound not fitting with the persona Zack had been picking up. “Actually, I am Batman,” he stated as he stood, arms crossed, “and this is my city.”

Zack snort before actually laughing as he made sure to keep his balance on the gargoyle he had climbed to. “No, seriously? Batman? What kind of stupid name is that?” he asked, still laughing before he noticed the full on glare Batman was giving him, and he gulped. “Right, never mind. Batman is a perfectly good name.”

“You've never heard of the Batman?” the man asked curiously.

Zack raised an eyebrow. “Should I have? Not like the military actually tells me _anything_ ,” he said, slightly bitter that there was no protocol for getting sent somewhere by a strange beam of light during a mission.

“Military? Aren't you a bit young?” Batman asked, a little incredulous.

“I'm 16! I even made it SOLDIER rank this year!” Zack announced. “I'm old enough for solo missions even! ...though, that didn't seem to go to well, since this is obviously not Midgar, and it is definitely not anywhere I've heard of before...”

Batman was silent for a moment. “Come with me,” he stated, finally shooting off a grapple before turning around. “Can you fly or do you need a lift?”

“Fly? People can fly here?” Zack asked in awe before Batman grabbed him around the waist and took off. “Whoa! This is so cool!”

Batman gave a small smile as they flew off into the night.


End file.
